1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonmetallic cutter (hereinafter referred to as a cutter) for cutting a wrap web and a carton for containing the wrap web therein (hereinafter referred to as a carton) and having the same cutter attached thereto, particularly to a method of and an apparatus for manufacturing the same cutter and attaching the same cutter to the carton.
2. Prior Art
There have been widely used a metallic cutter which is attached to a rectangular parallelepiped carton at a given position which contains therein a wound wrap web in a wound state such as an aluminum foil, a resin film, etc. wherein the wrap web is drawn out from the carton and is cut by the same cutter.
In such a conventional carton, there is an advantage that the cutter per se has a good sharpness but there are such disadvantages or problems that the process for crimping the cutter to the same carton is troublesome and a finger tip, etc. are liable to be wounded when the wrap web is drawn out and cut. Furthermore, there is another problem that the metallic cutter remains unburnt when the carton is incinerated, which injures an incinerator. Accordingly, it is necessary to separate the cutter from the carton when the latter is incinerated in the environmental point of view. Therefore, it is desired that the conventional metallic cutter should be changed to a flammable cutter.
The present invention has been made in view of the problems of the conventional cutter.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a cutter which can be easily attached to a carton and has a good sharpness and to provide a carton having the same cutter attached thereto through which the wrap web is drawn out and cut with safety and which is excellent in incineration.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a method of and an apparatus for manufacturing a cutter and attaching the same cutter to the carton before the latter is assembled with high productivity.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a method of and an apparatus for manufacturing a cutter having sharp edges and attaching the so manufactured cutter to a carton with high productivity.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, the cutter has edges which is formed by punching a hard paper at one side thereof. The hard paper is one of a vulcanized fiber, a parchment paper, a tracing paper, a converted paper formed by pasting one tracing paper to another tracing paper and a converted paper which is formed by pasting the tracing paper to the hard paper. In the wrap web containing carton wherein the wrap web wound in roll shape is drawn out from an opening of a carton body and cut, the cutter is characterized in being attached to the carton boy at the position where the wrap web is cut.
One of methods for manufacturing and attaching the cutter according to the second aspect of the present invention is characterized in comprising the steps of intermittently feeding a nonmetallic sheet (hereinafter referred to as a sheet) toward upper and lower molds, punching the sheet in the shape of the cutter between the upper and lower molds, pressing the cutter to the carton which is conveyed and set one by one at a given position by way of an adhesive surface of the sheet while the cutter is sucked and held by the vertically movable upper or lower mold and attaching the cutter to the carton.
There are two types of apparatus for carrying out the method of attaching the cutter. One comprises a vertically movable upper mold provided with an upper blade having edges and a suction means for sucking and holding a severed cutter, a fixed lower mold provided with a lower blade having edges, a feeding means for intermittently feeding a sheet onto said lower mold and a conveying means for conveying and setting sequentially the cartons one by one to the bottom dead center of said upper mold. The other comprises a vertically movable lower mold provided with a lower blade having edges and a suction means for sucking and holding a severed cutter, a fixed upper mold provided with an upper blade having edges, a feeding means for intermittently feeding a sheet onto said lower mold and a conveying means for conveying and setting sequentially the cartons one by one to the top dead center of said lower mold. In any types of the apparatus, when the sheet to which the adhesive paste is applied, is used, a peeling means of a separate paper is disposed. In case of using the sheet to which the adhesive paste is not applied, there is provided a pasting device for applying the adhesive paste to the carton at the given position thereof.
The method for manufacturing the cutter having sharp edges (hereinafter referred to as a cutter manufacturing method) according to the third aspect of the present invention is characterized in comprising the steps of supplying a sheet between a cutter roller having a cutter blade and a receiving roller having a flat receiving surface for receiving the cutter blade in which the cutter blade protruding radially outwardly from the cutter roller and having edges shape of which is same, when viewed toward the edges, as that of edges of a cutter to be manufactured, when viewed on the plane thereof, synchronously rotating the cutter roller and the receiving roller so that the cutter blade of said cutter roller and the receiving surface of the receiving roller move in the same speed and cutting in the sheet which is supported by said receiving surface to thereby sever the sheet in the shape of the cutter while the sheet is conveyed at the same speed of the tip end of the cutter blade. The cutter blade of the cutter roller may be attached to the cutter roller so as to extend in the substantially axial direction or in the circumferential direction.
The apparatus for manufacturing the cutter and attaching the same to the carton (hereinafter referred to as a cutter manufacturing and attaching apparatus) which embodies the cutter manufacturing method according to the fourth aspect of the present invention is characterized in comprising a conveying device for conveying a carton to which a cutter is attached, a pasting device for applying an adhesive paste to the carton at a given position thereof, a cutter manufacturing and pasting device for severing a sheet continuously fed thereto so as to form a cutter and pasting the severed cutter to a pasting portion of the carton, a cutter roller having a cutter blade which extends substantially axially thereof so as to protrude radially outwardly from the cutter roller, in which the cutter blade having edges shape of which is same, when viewed toward the edges, as that of edges of the cutter to be manufactured, when viewed on the plane thereof and a suction roller having a flat surface for receiving the cutter blade and suction holes for sucking and holding the severed cutter, wherein the suction roller is arranged in parallel with and rotated synchronously with said cutter roller and the suction roller is positioned at the position where the cutter which is sucked and held by said suction holes is pasted to the carton which is conveyed by said conveying device.
There are following three cutter manufacturing device in the cutter manufacturing and pasting apparatus according to the fourth embodiment of the present invention.
The first device comprises a cutter cylinder having a cutter blade provided on a peripheral surface thereof and extending in longitudinal direction thereof, a rotary die cutter having a receiving cylinder provided on a peripheral surface thereof for receiving the cutter blade and a sheet conveying and inverting device for feeding a sheet between the cutter cylinder and the receiving cylinder of the rotary die cutter at the speed synchronous with that of the cutter blade and pulling back the sheet after the tip portion thereof is severed.
In the second device, the sheet conveying and inverting device of the first device comprises a conveying device having a pair of feeding cylinders, the cylinders each having a cylindrical feeding surface on the outer peripheral surface at the partial region thereof in the circumferential direction thereof wherein the sheet is fed between the cutter cylinder and the receiving cylinder of the rotary die cutter at the speed synchronous with that of the cutter blade and an inverting device for pulling back the sheet after the tip position thereof is severed.
The third device comprises the cutter cylinder and receiving cylinder of the rotary die cutter are arranged so as to leave a microscopic clearance between the tip end of the cutter blade and the receiving table, wherein the receiving cylinder has a suction means for sucking and holding the severed sheet and wherein the apparatus further comprises a stopper provided at the passage of the sheet which is fed to the rotary die cutter for stopping the sheet temporarily when the sheet is severed by the rotary die cutter.